


and this part was for her

by petrovasfire



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrovasfire/pseuds/petrovasfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just so you know, we were pretending for the most part.” “But what you said about her—that part was true, wasn’t it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and this part was for her

When Emma makes her way back into the diner; back to her brother (it’s still too odd for either of them to refer to him as Neal), Killian picks up his hip flask. He inspects the small container holding what feels like an endless supply of rum and he smiles, shakes his head and tosses it to the ground. He doesn't need it—at least, not tonight. He doesn’t want to forget a moment of it.

“What did the rum ever do to you?” The voice makes Killian jolt forward, as if he’d been caught in a crossfire. “Why are you so jumpy?”

“No reason, mate,” he mumbles, gesturing to a chair next to him, where David plonks himself down, looking much too comfortable around the pirate than he normally would.

“Emma’s smiling a lot tonight.” He crosses his arms against his chest, and Killian prepares himself for the worst. “This is your doing, I suppose?”

“Perhaps.”

“It’s nice to see her like that,” David admits, almost penitently. “Happy. I’d like to imagine that one day she’s smiling like that because of me.”

“Well, after our escapade back in time today, I gather she’ll be smiling a lot with you and your princess.”

“And you’re talking about _your_ princess too, I assume?”

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about, mate.” David’s tone was both sportive and accusing, but Killian won’t take any chances. His time in the past observing the prince had earned him a massive amount of respect for David, no matter what time they’re in.

“Sure you don’t, Hook. Or should I say…  _Prince Charles_.”

“You weren't supposed to remember that.” Killian is beet red now, because although he’d been very much at ease with David—the _prince_ —in the past, he hadn't been a father then. He hadn't had to listen to Killian profess (outright, too) his love for his only daughter.

“That’s funny,” David goads, “because I thought you were ‘hoping I remember that’. Or was it just something Henry’s book scribbled on at the last minute?”

“Bloody _book_ ,” Killian heaves, and David laughs. “Just so you know, we were pretending for the most part.”

“But what you said about her”—his expression is more earnest now—“that part was true, wasn’t it?”

“Aye,” Killian nods, trying his best to avoid the prince’s eyes. “That part was true.”

“You’d _really_ go to the end of the world for her?” David asks, lifting his chin (and his brow) as if he’s inspecting the pirate.

“Aye,” Killian says again, and he decides that if he’s gone this far, he might as well say it all. “I would gladly give up my life for her. Without a blink.”

David is quiet then. When he looks at Killian again, he doesn't see a pirate with an alcohol problem, too bent out of shape about the world and all of his mistakes. He sees the good and honest man beneath, and then he notices that the man looks a lot like himself—somewhat scared but very determined, so in love, and has proven time and time again that he'd do anything for that love. For _Emma_.

He looks at Killian and he sees the ghost of his past self, standing tall and unbending in front of his own father—King George—declaring that he would do anything (even if it meant defying the king himself) to find his Snow. He hadn’t given up once; he’d gone through hell and back. And so has Killian, he realises, and ultimately decides that it’s about time he let go of everything he’s always wanted to blame the pirate for.

“I suppose I should thank you, then,” David finally says.

“Thank me? For what?”

“For leading me to believe in love.” He smiles, thinking about Snow and how she’d easily grabbed the ring and fitted it onto her finger. “I wouldn't have taken a chance with Snow if it weren't for what you said.”

“Surely you would have felt it on your own at some point.”

“Surely,” David agrees, “But I still owe some part of it to you. So thank you, Hook. Who would’ve thought, huh?”

“Indeed,” Killian nods. “So does this mean you give me your approval, then, mate? Regarding Emma?”

“Not so fast, _mate_ ,” David retorts, but his smile is still intact. “It’s still going to take a while. But if you keep her happy, then I’d be happy to keep you around, I guess.”

“That's no problem at all.” Killian grins. “I’ll keep her at her happiest, that I can assure you.”

“Yeah, well,” David scowls, “not _too_ happy, pirate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Comes and Goes (In Waves)' by Greg Laswell because it gives me all the Captain Charming feels.


End file.
